


Broken

by Mad_Moon_214



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Pietro Maximoff Lives, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Moon_214/pseuds/Mad_Moon_214
Summary: What was the meaning of her life now?





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescribblerdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescribblerdragon/gifts), [savya398](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/gifts).



> This work was inspired by the awesome stories of LilyBlaney, "Pyotr, Petya, Peter", and Savya398, "Little Spider" (so Peter is Bucky and Natasha's son, born during their time as H.Y.D.R.A.'s and Red Room's assassins, and then adopted by Mary and Richard Parker).  
> I'm sorry about my English, which is not my mother language, but I tried to do my best and feel free to tell me whatever I did wrong.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter is sitting on the ground, he's checking that Natasha has as much weapons as possible, and at the same time he's making sure that everything is in the right place.  
In the meantime Natasha has just put on her belt, then she checks that her gun holders are well tightened to her thighs.  
Peter swallows, in an attempt to repress the heavy lump in his throat, « I know it's useless to say it, but be careful... » he's deeply ashamed of his broken voice, of his inability to be strong at a time like this, he bends his head and he tries to calm down.  
Natasha gives him a look with the eyes of someone who's finally showing his feelings after years, she bends on her knees in front of him and she holds him tightly to her chest.  
« I'm sorry, Petya, I'm so sorry... but I can't stay, you know how much Steve and Sam need me »  
Peter holds his mother as if his life is depending on it, crying silently.  
He had tried to convince her to let him go with her, but there had been no way, Natasha knew that this wasn't going to be an ordinary mission, and she didn't want to let her son abandon his life to stay with her.  
But this didn't make their separation easier.  
It was the second time that she had to hold him with the awareness of having to leave him, and for him it was a reminder of when he was torn from her arms years ago.  
« Мама... » he whispers weakly, as if he's asking for help.  
« Я люблю тебя, Петя, пожалуйста, будь в безопасности... » Natasha quickly says, her voice broken too.

\------------------------------

May climbs into the chair to get the last tea pack from the shelf, wondering when Peter would be back from shopping.  
The film she was watching on TV suddenly stops, replaced by the worried face of the news reporter.  
"We interrupt the transmission to announce that New York has just been attacked by a mysterious alien spacecraft, Iron Man and two unknown men with powers, one of whom is thought to be Dr. Stephen Strange, intervened but all of them have disappeared into nothingness.  
It is thought that Spider-Man was with them during the attack."  
May drops the package on the floor.

\------------------------------

Natasha walks in the room side by side with Steve, Sam and Pietro behind them holding up Vision as Wanda is trying to prevent the beloved from losing consciousness with her powers.  
Rhodey smiles as soon as he sees them and, unexpectedly, he closes the call with Ross without adding a word.  
When Bruce walks in too, Natasha is almost certain to find Petya with him, but he's not there.  
« Where's Peter? » Sam asks, giving voice to her thoughts.  
Rhodey and Bruce share a silent look, visibly burdened by a task they don't want.  
Rhodey finds the courage to look at Natasha first as he says, « he's disappeared with Tony ».  
The Black Widow freezes on her own steps.  
« He, Tony and Strange have been taken by that kind of spaceship when we were attacked » Bruce adds with a hint of repressed anger and regret in his voice.  
Natasha feels the world collapsing on her, all the hopes that her son would be safe abandon her, leaving room only to anxiety and distress.  
But nevertheless, she remains impassive and apparently apathetic as she has always done.

\------------------------------

Bucky hugs Steve fondly and turns to look at Natasha, expecting to see Peter with her.  
When he doesn't see him, and he notices the falsely calm gaze of the Widow, he feels a cold motion of terror crossing his back.

\------------------------------

May feels a strange feeling inside her, as if she's becoming lighter and lighter.  
She doesn't understand why, but she feels the desire to cry, « Peter? » she murmurs, before dissolving into the void.

\------------------------------

Natasha looks helplessly at Bucky as he's disappearing into the air and Steve is bending on his knees to touch the ground where only the ashes remain.

\------------------------------

Tony immediately grabs Peter, leaning on the ground with him as he doesn't stop squeezing him.  
« Peter, kid, listen to me, don't let yourself go » he begs, shaking the other's shoulders, « whatever you do, don't let yourself go »  
The boy gives only an empty and watery look to the man who had been his mentor for years, « I'm sorry » and he dissolves in the air like dust.  
As Tony lets himself fall to the ground and he clenches his hands to his mouth in an attempt to hold back a scream, Nebula, stiff standing and with apathetic eyes that look at the emptiness that surrounds them, whispers:  
« He did it ».

\------------------------------

Tony suddenly appears in front of the group of remaining superheroes, with Thor supporting him and Nebula next to them, and he falls heavily to the ground.  
« Where's Petya? Where's my son? » Natasha asks, begs, pushed more by the anguish of not seeing her boy with the man, than from a ray of hope.  
Tony doesn't even raise his head, much preferring to remain bent on the ground than facing the eyes of his friend, « he's dead ».  
The woman, no longer able to calm the pain, abandons herself to the ground on her knees, clutching her hair and her face in her hands.  
Why had not she brought him with her?  
Why had she left him alone?  
Why him and not her?  
What was the meaning of her life now?  
One memory comes to mind:  
Madame B bending over her and whispering maliciously « Ваш ребенок мертв, Романова », then she was leaving so that the doctors could take away from her the last thing that made her a human.

**Author's Note:**

> I used some Russian words and sentences, I hope they're correct since I had to use the translator:
> 
> Мама = mom
> 
> Я люблю тебя, Петя, пожалуйста, будь в безопасности = I love you, Petya, please, be safe
> 
> Ваш ребенок мертв, Романова = Your child is dead, Romanova


End file.
